Love Isn't It Beautiful!
by OhMaGawd
Summary: This is short stories about mates. The first one is SqurreilFlight and BrambleClaw. It tells about the kits! Rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**_My first romance one-shot is about my favorite pairing ever! SqurrielFlight and BrambleClaw!!!_**

**BrambleClaw's POV**

I looked over at SqurrielFlight fighting one of the badgers. 'She'll make it, I know it' I thought, I went back into the battle.

**SqurrielFlight's POV**

'Where is he?' I thought looking for BrambleClaw. I saw AshFur fighting beside his sister's mate, DustPelt. 'There he is' BrambleClaw was fighting a badger with a wounded shoulder. ' He'll be fine' I went to guard the nursery

**Normal POV**

SqurrielFlight applied the moss soaked with water on BrambleClaw's shoulder.

"Squrrielflight, I'm so-" BrambleClaw was interrupted when the she-cat flicked her tail over his mouth.

" I know," SqurrielFlight said with warmth in her eyes.

BrambleClaw twined his tail with SqurrielFlight's as they walked toward the lake. The sun was setting.

"BrambleClaw, it's beautiful," said SqurreilFlight with the excitement she had when she was an apprentice.

" Just like you," said BrambleClaw, looking at her.

" I love you," said SqurrielFlight.

" I love you too," he said, licking her ears softly.

BrambleClaw and SqurrielFlight were on a hunting patrol when SqurrielFlight asked him to stop.

"Are you ok?" he asked worried. 'She never needs to stop' he worried. SqurrielFlight layed down and licked her stomach.

" Yeah. It's just I'm walking for more then one cats," she meowed with a twinkle in her eye.

" What do you m- wait! You're going to have kits?!" he asked. SqurrielFlight nodded. BrambleClaw purred loudly and licked her ears.

" I'm going to be a father," he meowed. SqurrielFlight purred and stood up. " Are you going to be ok?" he asked, eyes full of worry.

" Yes BrambleClaw," she said as she padded on.

"BrambleClaw!" said SqurrielFlight. Her voice was full of pain. BrambleClaw spun around. SqurrielFlight and BrambleClaw were on a patrol with SpiderLeg and SandStorm, SqurrielFlight was laying on the ground when BrambleClaw got to her. Her stomach was convulsing. She layed her head down. Her mother came over and nosed her stomach.

" BrambleClaw. SpiderLeg, go get LeafPool. Now!!" SandStorm hissed. SpiderLeg ran right off but BrambleClaw waited.

" But I want to stay and help her." He meowed. He looked at his mate and then at SandStorm. SandStorm gave him a look and BrambleClaw ran after SpiderLeg.

"BrambleClaw. You finally came back," said SqurrielFlight with happiness in her eyes. BrambleClaw and SpiderLeg got LeafPool as soon as they got to camp. BrambleClaw was too scared to fallow her so he stayed back and wandered around the camp. As soon as LeafPool came back and said that she had her kits, he ran all the way back to her.

" Are you ok? Are the kits ok?" he asked nervously. SqurrielFlight purred.

" Yes," she said, moving her body to show three kits. BrambleClaw purred and licked his kits. He curled up next to SqurrielFlight.

"I'm not leaving you," he said protectively. He wrapped his tail around his family.SqurrielFlight purred. He licked her ears and nuzzled his kits. " What about names?" he asked.

" HollyKit," said SqurrielFlight, pointing to the black kit with her tail. " And JayKit." pointng to the mottle gray kit. " But I don't know about the other one." The other one is a ginger tabby.

"LionKit." said BrambleClaw. SqurrielFlight nodded and licked her three kits.

" HollyPaw!! JayPaw!! LionPaw!!" the clan chanted.

" Our kits," said SqurrielFlight. BrambleClaw purred and twined his tail with his mate, the mother of his kits.

_I hope you liked my first one. I also pictured BrambleClaw finding about the kits the way I said. I hope you like it. Review, 5 reviews and I'll put the next one up_

_Who should be next?_

_FireStar/SandStorm_

_ -or-_

_CloudTail/ BrightHeart_?


	2. FireSand

_I know most of the votes were for BrightHeart and CloudTial, but I had this one done already and I have tons of editing to do on the other one. I promise it will be next._

_Sorry for the big SquirrelFlight mistake, opps! And I always write the names with the second name capitalized too._

**FirePaw's POV**

"** FirePaw**, from this day forth, you will be known as FireHeart," said BlueStar.

"FireHeart! FireHeart!" The clan started cheering his name. I looked out at the clan. The first cats I spotted was DustPaw and SandPaw, the two apprentices who won't forget about my kittypet blood. DustPaw was glaring at me, but SandPAw wasn't. Soemthing else was in her eyes. ' Is it pride' I asked myself.

**SandPaw's POV**

**"FireHeart,"** I started chanting his name. DustPaw wasn't happy with me, but I didn't care. ' Even though he is a kittypet, he is handsome,' I thought as I caught him looking at me.

**Normal POV**

**FireStar** was in his den, curled up next to SandStorm. It was just after he came back from getting his nine lives.

" You did wonderful racing the dogs," he said, licking her nose.

" I was running for BlueStar, the clan and… you," she sadi softly, nuzzling his neck. FireStar purred.

" I love you," he said.

" I love you too," his mate said. They shared tounges and then fell asleep.

**"FireStar?"** SandStorm was standing in front of his den on a morning two moons after the fight with BloodClan.

" Yes SandStorm?" he asked meeting her at the opening of his den.

" Can I talk to you? In private?" she asked indicating she wanted to talk to him in his den. FireStar led her in. Once they settled in the moss, FireStar flicked his tail to tell her to talk.

"Well, I went to see CinderPelt because I haven't been feeling well," SandStorm meowed.

" Is everything ok? Are you sick?" FireStar asked, concern in his eyes. SandStorm mrrowed laughter.

" Yes I'm fine. And she told me some good news," she said getting excited. " I'm going to have kits!" she said.

" Really?" he said. FireStar purred nad licked her ears.

**"FireStar** you can come in now," purred CinderPelt as she came out o fht enursery. FireStar, who had been pacing back and forth in front of the den, stopped and bounded into the nursery.

" SandStorm?" he said,padding over to her. SandStorm purred. She had two kits at her belly,suckling. FireStar purred and nosed his two kits. There was an orange she-kit that looked like him, and a tabby she-kit. FireStar curled up next to them and gave SandStorm a lick in between her ears.

**It** was a quarter moon later. FireStar was bring a vole to SandStorm.

" Here you go," he said dropping it at her paws. SandStorm purred and took a bite. FireStar sat down next to his kits. The orange she-cat was trying to fight with her sister, but the tabby was shuddering in fear. FireStar picked them out and brought them outside for the first time. Right away the orange one started bouncing around. ' Like a squrriel,' thought FireStar. Just then SandStorm came out.

" SandStorm, look at her," FireStar said, pointing to the orange kit, " she's bouncing around like a squrriel."

" SquirrelKit," purred SandStorm. They looked at their other kit. She was playing with a leaf.

" LeafKit," they said at the same time.

**SandStorm** and FireStar were in his new den at the new territory. FireStar was curled up in a ball and SandStorm was grooming him.

" Think about it. Our daughters both did something very important." Meowed FireStar.

" SquirrelFlight found our camp and LeafPool found th eMoonPool," purred SandStorm. FireStar uncurled himself and turned to look at SandStorm. He purred and licked her nose.

" We did a good job with them," FireStar said. Him and his mate shared tounges then fell asleep.

**"FireStar,** I have a question," SandStorm said, stopping rubbing her muzzle against her mates. They were in FireStar's den sharing tounges.

" Yes?" the ThunderClan leader gave a puzzle look.

"Did you want to name Leafpool LeafKit becasue of SpottedLeaf?" she asked straightforewardly.

" Well, actual-" FireStar was stammering when SandStorm interupted him.

" Be honest," SandStorm narrowed her eyes.

" Partially," started FireStar," She was playing with the leaf, but then I thought how SpottedLeaf has leaf for the last name."

"You still love her," SandStorm said sadly. FireStar nodded.

"But I love you more," said FireStar. SandStorm just glared at him. " Who is the cat I take on walks?" Let her sleep in my den? The mother of my kits?" he meowed. SandStorm purred.

"Me," she said, pushing her muzzle into his.

"Exactly," FireStar said, giving her ear a lick.

_Their family is like super family. The father, FireStar, is a leader. The mother, SandStorm, is one of the best hunters. SquirrelFlight went to the Sundown place, and LeafPool found the MoonPool. _

_The next pairing will be CloudTail and BrightHeart, I promise._


	3. Author's Note

**_Authors note_**

**_Sorry you guys I haven't updated in a longtime! I just was lazy over the summer and now school started up and I have my writers feeling again. Well I have started to type up BrightCloud but its not finished. I am hoping to get it down this weekend, but if not I'll try next weekend. Thanks you guys!!!_**


End file.
